


Late Nights

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Roronoa Zoro, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "I'm so glad you're choosing to misbehave." The words were whispered, a low rumbled filled with real gratitude. The sun had set and shadows stretched across the expanse of the room. Moonlight filtered through the closed shutters and it was just enough for Zoro to see Sanji's eyes, gleaming a dark blue."I'm so glad." The other said again, stroking the side of his cheek tenderly and placing a kiss on each side of his face, before palming a handful of hair and dragging Zoro closer; close enough to feel the wet rasp of Sanji's tongue on his ear. "I can't wait to wreck you little boy."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me.  
> Smut's not my forte. xD

Zoro didn't know how it ended up like this.

How he ended up with arms tied behind his back, kneeling over the table in the center of the galley. 

How, when Sanji looked at him, whispering the words "don't move", Zoro felt his body still, veins pulsing in anticipation.

Sanji, who was staring at him with eyes that normally bright and shining with emotion, were dark, hooded with desire in a way that put the tan teen on edge. 

Because this time, it was the chef....who had become the demon.

And Zoro was undoubtedly his prey.

The sun was setting, and it's waxy golden light bathe the room in a rich honey hue, shadows edging out from the corners, spreading slowly as the rays dipped lower into the horizon. 

The blonde was squatting in front of him, bang loose and golden strands downy, hair just reaching the teens shoulders. He was shirtless, slim, creamy shoulders rippling with supple movements as he breathed, studying Zoro intently, face that was usually an open book suddenly closed and unreadable. Until Sanji tilted his head, arms resting comfortably on bent knees and smirked, lips quirked up on one side, dimple appearing, a dark shadow imprinted on pale skin and the sight was enough to make heat shoot straight through Zoro's body. He shifted, trying to accommodate the incessant arousal pooling into his dick. 

And then a hand gripped his jaw, calloused fingers digging into the tan teen's skin, a gentle, but firm grip and he looked up, straight into Sanji's eyes. The chef's smile widened and his hold tightened ever so slightly. 

"Ah, ah, ah mosshead. What did I tell you? Don't move right?" The hand on his jaw traveled to his throat, cupping it lightly, as though unsure. "And here I thought you were going be a good boy for me."

_Good boy._

A shiver ran down Zoro's spine and he clenched his teeth, willing the soft sigh working its way up his throat to fade. In that moment he was weak, body moving forward to try and peck the chef on the lips, to convince the teen of just how good he could be-- and hear those silky, soft words fall from Sanji's mouth. Listen to the blonde whisper praises in his ear while the swordsman was fucked past all reason. The thought was enough to get him painfully hard and uncaring to the thought of humiliation. 

But thinking of a sexually frustrated Sanji was even better so Zoro gave a rakish grin, the rebellious one, and said "I'm always a good boy." sounding as hard- to- get and difficult as ever, if not more so.

The blonde only raised a curly eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. "That so?"

_Oh fuck._

It was _that_ voice.

The take no shit tone that Sanji only used when he wanted to prove someone wrong, had his mind set on an idea and refused to back down.

Affectionate, the words would have been, sweet even, if not for the shroud of determination and cool dominance around them. 

Then Zoro remembered exactly how it ended up like this.

And he laughed, the one filled with mania, undeniable superiority. The laughter that mocked his opponent, an instant "I am better than you" that worked flawlessly in any setting. This one included.

"What's the matter lover boy? Upset that the big bad demon called you a soft pansy? If it makes you feel better--" The swordsman let his gaze wander, trailing down his boyfriend's body in a lazy once-over before pointedly glaring at the bulge standing at half mast. "I could _hardly_ call you that now."

Sanji just smiled lazily, calm, confident, and against his will, Zoro felt his heart stop. There was exactly one second for him inhale before the chef's calloused hand secured it position on his neck and the air supply was cut off. The martial artist eyes went wide, but before he could utter out his indignation, plump lips captured his own, softness a stark contrast to the vise grip around him. It burned, seared, and was exhilarating, the swordsman feeling as though he were floating. After what felt like an eternity that ended much too soon, Sanji pulled back, releasing his hold as he went.

"That was nice yeah?" The teen asked, the question more of a smug statement than anything and the golden eyed male just glared defiantly, doing what he could to keep his chest from heaving, not wanting to give the other the satisfaction of seeing how affected he really was. It was a game. The chef wanted to top, but like hell was Zoro going to make it easy for him. He leered widely, leaning as close to the blonde as he could without losing his balance, hands still tied behind his back.

"It wasn't the worst I've had. Can't say the best though."

The smile that that the teen gave him was filled with genuine happiness, an almost childlike joy. Gone was the flushed, embarrassed little blonde who Zoro loved watching squirm beneath him. The chef who moaned with a thick sweetness each time the martial artist touched him, whispering sweet nothings. The hot-headed delinquent who made sure to remind the green haired teen just how defiant he was. The person squatting in front of Zoro was a predator. 

"I'm so glad you're choosing to misbehave." The words were whispered, a low rumbled filled with real gratitude. The sun had set and shadows stretched across the expanse of the room. Moonlight filtered through the closed shutters and it was just enough for Zoro to see Sanji's eyes, gleaming a dark blue. 

"I'm _so_ glad." The other said again, stroking the side of his cheek tenderly and placing a kiss on each side of his face, before palming a handful of hair and dragging Zoro closer; close enough to feel the wet rasp of Sanji's tongue on his ear. "I can't _wait_ to wreck you little boy."

Before Zoro could retort, Sanji hefted him over his shoulder-- reminding the swordsman of his upper body strength-- and cut the rope binding his legs, before slamming him against the wall, forcing said legs to wrap around the blonde's waist. 

-

Sanji heard the top hinge slide out as he kicked the wood shut and crushed Zoro up against it, but he had strong legs wrapped around his waist and a hot mouth pressed against his own and absolutely no fucks to spare for the cursing out Franky will give them when he sees the damage. The trip down the hall and below deck was fairly quiet-- a fact that Sanji was grateful for, because he didn't think he'd stop even if someone _did_ appear. By the way the swordsman licked up his neck, he was certain the other shared the same sentiments. 

They were not usually so careless. Every other time Zoro has snuck him back here into the storage room after one of their reckless as fuck spars—mindful of the patrols of the other crew members roaming around—they’ve always been sure to leave no sign of passage, even here. _Especially_ here, with the door to the precious ladies room right across the hall.

This time was different, however; this time Zoro was different. Sanji walked them into three walls just turning down the short hallway, but Zoro merely absorbed the impact with a few guttural groans, sounds that lifted the chef straight to full mast.

"Fucking _watch_ yourself, Curly.” Zoro growled, both hands pulling hard on the restraints that bound them tight, formidable leg strength only thing keeping him uprght. His teeth scratched lines of fire down whatever of Sanji he can reach. He dug his crossed heels into the small of Sanji’s back, pulling their hips together roughly, and the grind of their erections through their pants had Sanji squeezing Zoro’s ass hard, hard enough to make him kick. “ _Oi!_ ”

"Heh. Your kicks are shit. And you like the pain anyways." The chef scoff out a laugh, kissing the swordsman before he could retort. 

When they could do this-- when no one was around and Zoro was feeling particularly complaint and _needy--_ it was usually just unrestrained brutality and unleashed intensity, constantly at risk at all times of devolving right back into fighting instead of fucking.

But they tend to stay quiet, limiting themselves to growls and low nips. 

Not today, though—today Sanji was humping Zoro fuck deep into a creaking door and Zoro was scratching flaming pain into his skin, loud and demanding here unlike how he was in battle. It was instantly more gratifying than their past session—and with saliva practically falling from like mouth, Sanji put his teeth to Zoro’s pulse, and gave a hard _bite._

The chef dropped Zoro onto the the mat snarling at the defiant glare in his amber eyes, relishing in flush of that caramel skin, salty and pungent with the scent of pre cum. 

"I'm about to blow your mind Marimo _-kun._ Be grateful." He said, watching the swordsman's dick twitch under the thick fabric and decided that his mouth was much too fucking empty and needed something in it right fucking now.

He gripped the disgusting ass haramaki with an air of disdain. It was in his damn way and Sanji shoved it down, ignoring Zoros his as his cock came in contact with cool air. In turn, Sanji felt like his body was going to burst, zipper of his dress pants rubbing against his dick in an erotically painful way. 

Sanji was a chef, an expert with foods of all kind. He was a god in the kitchen, damn near perfect with the best appraising eye and so he could say with utmost certainty that Zoro's dick was the most appealing he'd ever seen. It was thick and fairly long, head beading with sweat and underside veins bulging in a way that made him want to wrap his teeth around it. The chef leaned down, taking it into his mouth in fell swoop. 

The swordsman laid heavy between his lips, dank and warm.

-

Zoro gasped, growling loudly as Sanji went down on him. 

Sanji's tongue was something absolutely _filthy_ and downright sinful, playing around his cock like it's one of the many treats the teen makes for his _precious Nam-san and Robin-chan_ , pushing all of Zoro's buttons and pleasure points with an expertise that showed just how much experience the chef had at this.

" _Fucking hell._ " Zoro whispered when Sanji's lips wrapped around him before executing one long, _rough_ pull, and suddenly, it isn't fucking enough. Sitting up on one elbow he had to stifle a sound that tried to writhe its way up his throat at the sight of Sanji between his legs, blonde hair a mess and his pupils blown wide, mouth impossibly red where they were wrapped around Zoro's cock.

_"Cook."_ the swordsman gasped and reached for him, kneading his fingers through blonde hair and groaning when Sanji only raised one curly fucking eyebrow and sucked pointedly."Come up here," he growled, tightening his grip in Sanji's wild mane to keep him right where he was. It was disgustingly satisfied, seeing the chef with nose buried in green pubes, tongue working utterly delightful ministration, running over the underside with a rough lick as his hands pulled down on his sack. When Zoro made a grabbing motion with his other hand and said, "I want to-" The chef finally understood what he meant.

Eyes widening, Sanji made a downright whorish sound around Zoro's dick that seems to vibrate through his penis and right up his fucking spine. A moan slips from Zoro's lips, louder than it had been all night. There was a heat burning in his stomach, rising slowly, but consistent. 

He tossed his head back, breath heavy and hands twitching, hips rutting up against his will and the chef only sat there, taking it with throaty moans and hums of appreciation and if Zoro was in his right fucking mind, he'd tease the cook about being such a cock slut despite warring for dominance. 

Sanji hummed, his fingers tight around the base of Zoro's dick, and swallowed him down, making sure it was clear the swordsman could feel the working of his throat as it contracted around him, sending another fissure of pleasure through him. He whined helplessly--a moise he'd adamantly deny later-- and flexed his fingers on Sanji's clothed hip, more than willing to help the chef out, but knowing that the blonde some sort of service kink, and a weird thing with getting off by depriving himself of self pleasure. So the swordsman just stoked that blonde hair, and purred, letting the other know he was enjoying himself. 

_"Good boy."_ Zoro said, and Sanji froze, lips locked on the top his dick as those blue eyes widened, creamy skin flushed and back arched. The chef melted, going down until Zoro could feel his tip touch the back of the other's throat, the chef moaning, a slobbering mess and eyes rolling to his back of his head as he moaned. 

Through it, he could he could his name and the muttered phrase " _love you"_ and just like that the swordsman felt his body let go, blowing his load. By the way Sanji was convulsing, eyes rolling to the back of his head, Zoro could tell that the blonde's orgasmic was filled with the same euphoria. 

The smell of sex filled the air, his dick soft as it fell out of Sanji's mouth, giving the swordsman a dopey grin filled with left over cum and lidded eyes. A pink tongue darted out, swiping the rest of the thick strands and without a word, the chef crawled over his body, leaning down for a kiss.

A bitter taste filled his mouth, and Zoro huffed at the mischievous grin Sanji gave him as he filled the swordsman mouth with his own semen, hand on his jaw to keep in his place.

"Swallow." The chef whispered, pressing lips together and watching his throat bulge. 

Then the blonde promptly fell down, curling into Zoro's neck, sweat covered and attention starved like always. The swordsman stroked up the chef's sides, untucking the button up shirt and placing his hands on warm skin. Sanji let out a content noise, curling deeper against his side. 

Guess they were cleaning up tomorrow then.

He could live with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
